The present invention relates in general to building structures, and, more particularly, to building structural support elements and coverings used in space frames, such as geodesic domes, or the like.
Many buildings have sheeting type coverings for the roofs thereof. Such sheeting must prevent moisture from entering the building, but also should be as easy as possible to install.
Prior art roof coverings are often difficult to install and often require special tools and specially skilled personnel to effect the roof covering installation. Gaskets and other such sealing elements are usually required. Such special requirements increase the cost of building construction, increase the time required to erect the building, and may even reduce the integrity of such buildings. The drawbacks are especially important in buildings having geodesic dome type roofs.
Accordingly, there is need for a building roof which can have any roof covering used therefor easily and quickly installed without requiring special tools and/or skills and which does not require gaskets to effect a secure seal.